sentimientos
by meme yaoi
Summary: De un pequeño beso de despedida em piesa a creser ungran sentimiento PD: imaginenseloen anime
1. Chapter 1

ADVERTENSIA: Este fan –fictión contiene yaoi (chico x chico) sino te gusta no lo leas nadie te obliga

Los personajes de un show mas no me pertenecen le pertenecen a su creador J.G QUINTEL

PROLOGO

El amor es un sentimiento que te llega cuando menos te lo espera y de la persona que menos te lo esperabas.

EL PRIMER SENTIMIENTO

Un día un pequeño niño salió a jugar al parque que estaba por su casa él pequeño niño tenía su cabello castaño claro ojos negros usaba una sudadera café con rayas negras él no era muy sociable la mayoría de los niños lo ignoraban porque decían que era raro el pequeño niño vio jugar a unos alas atrapadas entonces el pequeño niño se acercó a ellos y les pregunto.

-h...Hola p. puedo jugar con ustedes. Pregunto el pequeño niño algo tímido.

-hash ya llego ese niño raro. Dijo uno delos niños—vámonos chicos. Acto seguido los niños se van el pequeño niño solo bajo la cabeza y empezó asía un árbol grande y frondoso el pequeño niño se sentó y comenzó a pensar

-¿Por qué los demás dicen que soy raro? Yo no soy raro o tal vez si sea raro pero ¿Qué tengo de raro? Pensaba el pequeño niño mientras empezaba a llorar muy fuerte de repente el pequeño niño sintió algo en su hombro izquierdo.

-¿te encuentras bien? Dijo una vos el pequeño niño alzo la cabeza y lo que vio fue a un niño de su misma edad tal vez un año mayo con una sudadera azul, pelo azul con negro, ojos negros.-¿por estas llorando? Pegunto el niño.

-por nada. Respondió el pequeño niño secándose las lágrimas con la manga de su sudadera.

-por nada no puedes estar llorando. Le respondió el niño.

-de verdad quieres saber. Le respondió el pequeño niño mientras lo miraba fijamente

-pues sí. Le respondí en niño devolviéndole la mirada.

-pues porque todos dicen que soy raro. Respondió en pequeño agachando la cabeza mirando asía el suelo.

-¿raro? ¿Por qué dicen que eres raro? Yo no te veo nada de raro. Respondió en niño sentándose alado del pequeño niño

-pues dicen que soy raro porque hurgo en la basura, como mucho y avezas finjo ser un mapache. Respondió el pequeño niño soltando unas lágrimas.

-no tiene nada de raro eso. Respondió el niño agarrando la cabeza del pequeño niño secándole las lágrimas que estaban brotando de sus ojos

-¿de verdad? Pregunto el pequeño niño mirando muy fijamente al peli azul

-si mira es cucha emmm ¿Cómo te llamas? Pregunto el niño

-rigby. Respondió el pequeño niño.

-escucha rigby no agás caso a lo que los demás te digan porque tú no eres raro lo contrario tu eres cool todos los que te digan que eres raro son unos idiotas porque solo miran tus defecto y no tus virtudes tu eres único y especial. Le dijo el niño al pequeño rigby agarrándolo dela cabeza viéndolo muy fijamente alas ojo. Rigby se quedó sin habla solo se le quedaba viendo a los ajos al niño poniendo se leve mente rojo

-bueno llame voy porque me van a regañar si llego tarde a mi casa. Le dijo el niño al pequeño rigby soltándolo y dándole un beso de despedida en la mejilla—nos vemos. Dijo sonriéndole y poniéndose de pie.

—s... Si nos ve.. Vemos. Se despidió en pequeño rigby sonrojado por aquel beso.

-adiós rigby.se despidió en niño y se fue solo podía ver como se alejaba quería correr y preguntarle cómo se llamaba pero se quedó inerte quería gritarle pero se quedó sin voz.

-¿Quién es él? Como me gustaría preguntarle pero no puedo espera mi corazón ¿porque mi corazón late de esta manera así tan agitado? ¿Por qué se des pidió así? ¿Qué es esto que siento en todo mi cuerpo? es como un cosquilleo ¿qué es lo que me pasa porque estoy tan nervioso? ¿lo volverá a ver?. El pequeño rigby se preguntaba en su mente mientras veía alejarse más a aquel chico –acaso esto que siento es ¿AMOR?. El pequeño rigby estaba experimentando un sentimiento que nunca había sentido antes ese sentimiento era AMOR.


	2. cap 2 : TE ENCONTRE

ADVERTENSIA: Este fan –fiction contiene yaoi (chico x chico) sino te gusta no lo leas nadie te obliga no quiero pelear contigo solo porque no te gusta lo que escribo

Los personajes de un show mas no me pertenecen le pertenecen a su creador J.G QUINTEL si hubieran sido míos la historia se ría yaoi MORBY.

SENTIMIENTOS CAP 2: TE ENCONTRE

-¿Quién es él?, se preguntaba el pequeño rigby mientras lo veía alejarse - ¿lo volveré a ver?

11 años después (7:00 PM)

-Bueno al parecer tienes todo lo necesario para estudiar aquí solo hay que mejorar un poco tu conducta.-Dijo un hombre mayor sentado en un escritorio con unos documentos en su mano.

-si no hay problema.- Respondió un muchacho de 16 años de edad pelo castaño claro con una chamarra café con rallas negras una camisa café claro pantalón de mezclilla necro con unos tenis negros

-Bueno joven rigby bienvenido a la universidad Quintel.- Dijo el hombre mayor dando le la bienvenida a rigby

-gracias director Maellard.- Dijo rigby muy emocionado con una gran son risa.

- permíteme tantito.-El director tomo un micrófono y empezó a decir – el encargado de las habitaciones de los hombres se le solicita su presencia en la oficina del director el encargado de las habitaciones de los hombres se le solicita su presencia en la oficina del director.- No pasaron 5 minutos cuando un hombre pelirrojo va entrando a la oficina del director.

-bunas noches director necesitaba algo. -Le pregunto el hombre al director

- si necesito que acomodes al nuevo estudiante en una habitación. -Dijo el director señalando a rigby.

-si pero todas las habitaciones ya tienen su límite de estudiante solo que da la de M... - No me importa que solo queda esa acomódalo hay. Dijo el director interrumpiendo al hombre

- Bueno está bien sígueme por aquí. Dijo el hombre a rigby mientras sale de la oficina.

-si voy hasta luego Sr. Meallard. Se despidió rigby del director mientras agarraba sus cosas y salía de la oficina.

- si hasta luego joven rigby.se despidió el director de rigby

El hombre y rigby salen de la oficina del director y empiezan a caminar por los pasillos del instituto.

-bueno yo soy benson, soy el encargado de las habitaciones de los hombres. Se presentó el hombre mientras seguían caminando a una habitación

- ha mucho gusto soy rigby

-mucho gusto. Le dijo benson a rigby ambos seguían caminando hasta que se detuvieron en la puerta de una habitación

-bueno aquí está tu habitación. Dijo benson mientras abría la puerta .Lo que vieron en esa habitación era un completo caos latas de soda tiradas, trazos de pizza regados era un auténtico basurero.

-PERO QUE PASO AQUÍ. Grito benson muy furioso.

De repente de la cama de arriba de una litera se levantó un muchacho de 17 años de edad con pelo azul con negro una camisa de tirantes blanca y unos boxers negro

- haaaa ahora que. Dijo el muchacho molesto por que lo levantaron

- como que ahora que y este tiradero. Le dijo benson muy molesto al muchacho

- que siempre ha estado hay. Respondió el muchacho.

- limpia este desastre o te reporto con el directo. Grito benson mientras salía de la habitación

-haaa limpia este desastre o te reporto, salte dela fuente o te reporto, no agás esto o te reporto no agás aquello o te reporto que molesto es. Dijo el muchacho haciendo una mala imitación de benson mientras agarraba una bolsa y disque limpiaba un poco.

Rigby solo se le quedaba viendo a aquel chico- su cara se me hace familiar ciento que ya le he visto en alguna parte. -Pensó rigby mientras se le quedaba viendo muy fija mente

- he hola. Saludo el muchacho a rigby

- hola soy rigby seré tu nuevo compañero de habitación.- Dijo rigby al muchacho.

-he compañero de cuarto.- Dijo el muchacho sorprendido

-si a si es desde el día de hoy soy tu nuevo compañero.— Dijo rigby con una gran sonrisa.

El muchacho se dirigió rápido asía la puerta la abrió y Salió –Benson como que tengo compañero de cuarto.— Grito el muchacho algo molesto.

-SI son órdenes del director así que más te vale que lo recibas bien. —le respondió benson a aquel chico.

-como sea. —suspiro y entro a la habitación otra bes. —bueno creo que tienes razón solo te diré mientras no te metas con migo y mis cosas todo estará bien ok. —Le dijo el muchacho a rigby. —Mejor ya hay que dormir porque mañana empiezan las clases temprano. —el muchacho se dirigió a la litera y se subió a su cama.

- si está bien,- dijo rigby acercándose a la parte de la litera que le correspondía.

1:00 AM

En la parte de abajo de aquella litera esta rigby acostado mirando asía arriba. —sé que lo conozco lo vi en algún lugar pero en dónde. —comenzó a pensar rigby se dio la vuelta miro la puerta y se quedó dormido.

2:30 AM

En la parte de arriba de la litera estaba aquel peli azul mirando asía el techo suspiro y se sentó, se asomó a la cama de abajo y vio a rigby durmiendo se le quedaba viendo muy fija mente se volvió a acostar y miro al techo.—conque rigby he—sonrió—sabía que te iba a volver a encontrar –se dio la vuelta y se quedó dormido


	3. cap 3: tueva escuela parte 1

ADVERTENSIA: Este fanfiction contiene yaoi (chico x chico) sino te gusta no lo leas nadie te obliga no quiero pelear contigo solo porque no te gusta lo que escribo

Los personajes de un show mas no me pertenecen le pertenecen a su creador

SENTIMIENTOS CAP 2: NUEVA ESCUELA, NUEVOS AMIGOS, ¿UN NUEVO AMOR? Parte 1

En la parte de arriba de la litera estaba aquel peli azul mirando asía el techo suspiro y se sentó, se asomó a la cama de abajo y vio a rigby durmiendo se le quedaba viendo muy fija mente se volvió a acostar y miro al techo. —conque rigby he—sonrió—sabía que te iba a volver a encontrar –se dio la vuelta y se quedó dormido

09:00 AM

En un cuarto en la parte de arriba de una litera aquel chico peli azul se despertó y bajo de su cama se froto los ojos, volteo asía la litera y vio a rigby que estaba dormido sonrió y se incoó enfrente de la cama y vio dormir a rigby.

-11 años han pasado y casi no ha cambiado en nada—pensó el chico—ja toda vía tiene esa cara de niño—sonrió—tan tas años sin saber de ti pero por fin te encontré.

Se levantó y se dirigió asía un mueble saco ropa y de ahí entro a un baño

::::5 MINUTOS DESPUES::::

Aquel chavo salió del baño vestido con un pantalón de mezclilla negro entubado y una playera de tirantes blanca. Se acercó a un mueble y saco una chamarra azul cielo y se la pone sin subir el cierre dejando ver su playera, agarro unos tenis que estaban a lado del mueble, y celos puso.

-ha ya estoy listo—dijo en vos baja—bueno ahora…-vio que rigby seguía dormido—he que no se piensa despertar hoy o k – volteo a ver un reloj que estaba en la pared—ya son las nueve diez y todavía no se levanta –se le que do viendo un rato a rigby—ya sé cómo despertarlo.

Se dirigió asía donde estaban los pies de rigby los agarro y los jalo asía la derecha con fuerza asiendo que rigby callera de la cama y golpeando se la cabeza de contra el duro piso

-HAY – grito rigby, se sentó en el piso y se llevó ambas manos a la nuca por el golpe que ce dio contra el piso—OYE QUETE PASA –estaba enojado—PORQUE ME TIRASTE DE MI CAMA.

-porque no te despertabas—se cruzó de brazos—aparte ya es tarde para seguir durmiendo no crees.

Rigby se levantó y miro el reloj—ha son las nueve quince toda vía es temprano—se dio la vuelta y se volvió a acostar en su cama—aparte las clases empiezan hasta las doce—bostezo y se volvió a dormir.

El peli azul se le que do viendo sonrió—ja bueno consten que te desperté dela forma más amable que se he.

Se salió de la habitación pasaron unos dos minutos y regreso con una cubeta, entro al baño paso un minuto cuando salió del baño con la cubeta con agua se paró con la cubeta enfrente de la cama de rigby dejo la cubeta en el piso y metió la mano en la cubeta.

-si esta buena—sonrió—rigby seguro que no te quieres parar—le dijo con un tono de advertencia.

-ha ya deja de joder y déjame dormir

-bueno haya tú –agarro la cubeta con agua—uno, dos y TRES.

El chavo dejo de caer el agua helada sobre rigby mojando a rigby obviamente a su cama y a su sabana

-HA PERO QUE TE PASA—se paró de su cama.

-ja ja ja que solo te ayudaba—dijo el peli azul burlándose.

- EN QUE PARTE ME AYUDASTE MOJANDOME CON AGUA FRIA—estaba realmente enojada

-te ayude a levantarte, y a bañarte—se en peso a reír

-no es gracioso no te rías—lo dijo con una voz muy infantil y asiendo berrinche

-he- volteo a ver a rigby y vio que se le ponían los ojos llenos de lágrimas. —p... Perdón rigby—agarro una toalla que previamente la había dejado arriba de su cama—ten sécate—le entrego la toalla a rigby

-he... Gracias—agarro la toalla y se empezó a secar la el cabello

-te quiero enseñar algo te espero haya fuera. —sonrió y salió del dormitorio

Rigby vio su cama y toco su colchón –ha espero que se seque o tendré que dormir en el piso—suspiro—que será lo que me quiere enseñar.

::::4 MINUTOS DESPUES:::

Sale rigby del dormitorio vestido con una chamarra café con rallas negras una camisa café claro pantalón de mezclilla necro con unos tenis negros

-he y te tardaste en cambiarte—dijo el peli azul que estaba recargado en una pared.

-ja pues no soy tan rápido cambiando me.—dijo rigby

-ja come sea—comenzó a caminar—ben sígueme

Rigby comienza a seguir a él peli azul

-y que me quieres enseñar—le pregunto rigby al peli azul

-te voy a enseñar la escuela—le contesto el peli azul

Ambos caminaron barios pasillos hasta llegar a unas canchas donde había mucha gente

-bueno están son la canchas de futbol americano— dijo el peli azul

-ha ok – dijo rigby

-hey hermano—dijo uno muchachos que se acercaba a ellos

- que hay hermano—saludo el peli azul al otro chico

-he quien es el— le pregunto el chico al peli azul

- ha si él es un estudiante nuevo se llama rigby—dijo el peli azul

- a ok hey entonces le damos la bienvenida—le dijo al peli azul con una sonrisa de que algo tramaba.

El peli azul vio a rigby y sonrió—no a él no—respondió

-ha pero porque—se quejó el chavo por la respuesta.

-porque no en tiendes si te atreves a ser le algo telas veras con migo entendiste- amenazo el peli azul al otro chico

- va come sea no te tengo miedo—respondió el otro chico ala amenaza del peli azul—ya me tengo que ir nos vemos en clase—se da la vuelta y se va

Ambos chicos siguieron caminando por la gran cancha

-oye quien era el—pregunto rigby

- ha él solo era miche—contesto el peli azul

- ha y ¿porque cuando te pregunto que si me iban a dar la bienvenida me defendiste?—pregunto rigby

- he a si es que cuando llegan nuevos les asemos la famosa bienvenida es de sir que les asemos barias bromas realmente pesadas—respondió el peli azul—

Y te defendí porque no quiero que te hagan nada —se rasco la nuca y se sonrojo un poco.

-he em este gracias—dijo rigby poniéndose un poco sonrojado

Ambos siguieron caminando cuando la risa de unas chicas les llamó la atención

-hey mordo—grito una pelirroja con un traje de porrista que estaba can otras 3 chicas vestida de la misma forma

-he... Hola—salido el peli azul—ben rigby.

Ambos chicos se dirigieron asía las chicas

-hoye mordo no quieres vernos practicar hoy y tal vez cuando termine podemos ir a algún lugar—dijo la chica jugueteando con su cabello. Vio asía la derecha del peli azul y vio a rigby—he... Quien es el.

- he a si él es rigby es el chico nuevo—respondió el peli azul

- ha hola yo soy margarita—le dijo la muchacha a rigby

-ok mucho gusto margarita—dijo rigby

La muchacha volteo asía donde estaban las otras chica—HEY CHICAS BENGAN AQUÍ—les hablo margarita

Cuando las tres chicas estaban ahí se le quedaron viendo a rigby

-chicas él es rigby es el chico nuevo—les dijo margarita a las demás chavas

-rigby ella es son eileen—señalo a una chava más o menos de la estatura de rigby con lentes y peinada de una media coleta pelo color castaño claro lacio—ella es estarla—señalo a otra chava un poca más alta que la otra pero un poco más robusta peinada de dos coleta pelo color verde fuerte lacio—y ella es cj—señalo a la última que era casi de la misma esta tura de margarita peinada de una coleta pelo color blanco chino.

-je hola-saludo rigby a las tres chicas

Una de ellas sele que do viendo a rigby asiendo que se pusiera un poco nervioso

-bueno entonces que dices mordo—le dijo margarita al peli azul acerca de lo que le había dicho ase unos minutos.

El peli azul miro a rigby—ammm lo siento margarita pero le estoy enseñando la escuela a rigby y de ahí y vamos a ir a clase y de ahí a comer algo a la cafetería—sonrió—luego con mucho gusto si quieres—agarro a rigby por el hombro—vámonos rigby.

Ambos se dieron la vuelta y siguieron su camino

-prefirió ir se con el que salir con migo—dijo margarita molesta

- ja pues no lo culpo ese chico sí que es lindo—dijo eileen con una cran sonrisa

-eileen no ayudas sabes—dijo margarita cruzándose de brazos—si él quiere guerra pues guerra va haber—dijo mirando a rigby

- hay ya vas a empezar otra bes primero un su primera relación y ahora con el pero eso si ya no cuentes con migo para tus planes por que la última vez que te ayude me fue de la patada asta toda vía me da miedo cuando me llegó a topar yo sala con su ex—le dijo eileen a margarita enojada

Margarita se le quedaba viendo a rigby con ojos de pistola

-hey margarita ya empezamos hay que practicar mucho porque el gran partido ya se acerca—dijo cj

-he así ay que comenzar—dijo margarita.

CONTINUARA…..

Hola guapetones y guapetonas a aquí en capítulo 3 nunca pensé que este capítulo me iba a que dar muy larga así que lo tendré que dividir en dos partes

Espero que les haya gustado casi no tuve muchas ideas para esta parte pero bueno por fin salió esperen la 2da parte muy pronto

NO OLVIDEN COMENTAR:3

SE DESPIDE MEMELISSACORAZON

Fecha:28 /7 /13

Hora:12:40 AM


	4. nueva escule parte e

ADVERTENSIA: Este fanfiction contiene yaoi (chico x chico) sino te gusta no lo leas nadie te obliga no quiero pelear contigo solo porque no te gusta lo que escribo

Los personajes de un show mas no me pertenecen le pertenecen a su creador J.G QUINTEL

SENTIMIENTOS CAP 2: NUEVA ESCUELA, NUEVOS AMIGOS, ¿UN NUEVO AMOR? Parte2

- hay ya vas a empezar otra bes primero un su primera relación y ahora con el pero eso si ya no cuentes con migo para tus planes por que la última vez que te ayude me fue de la patada asta toda vía me da miedo cuando me llegó a topar yo sala con su ex—le dijo eileen a margarita enojada

Margarita se le quedaba viendo a rigby con ojos de pistola

-hey margarita ya empezamos hay que practicar mucho porque el gran partido ya se acerca—dijo cj

-he así ay que comenzar—dijo margarita.

Mientras margarita practicaba con su equipo el peli azul y rigby seguían su recorrido por la universidad

-oye te puedo preguntar algo—le dijo rigby al peli azul.

- ammm pues si—le respondió el peli azul –que me quieres preguntar.

-pues ¿Por qué le dijiste a margarita que después de clase íbamos a ir a comer?—se puso un poco nervioso al peguntarle eso.

-ha—le sonrió a rigby—porque eso vamos hacer hoy después de enseñarte la escuela vamos a ir a clase y luego vamos a comer a la cafetería sirve que no podemos conocer mejo— sonríe y le giña el ojo a rigby.

- a...ok—respondió rigby algo sonrojado—me... Me parece bien.

Ambos sugiero caminando todo parecía ir bien el chico le enseñaba la universidad a rigby le enseño la cafetera como llegar a los salones lo. Presento con algunos compañeros etc.

-bueno eso ya fue todo espero que te haya gustado el recorrido—dijo el peli azul a rigby con una gran sonrisa.

-si gracias—le dijo igual con una sonrisa—pero… me mostraste todo me presentaste con casi todos pero no me has dicho tu nombre.

-he a si ya decía que algo me faltaba—se rasco la nuca—bueno yo me llamo... –lo distrajo el sonido de las teclas de unos celulares que sonaban de tras de ellos.

-FUERA DE NUSTRO CAMINO—dijeron dos muchachos empujando a rigby y al peli azul

-HEY... OIGAN QUE LES PASA NO PUEDEN PASAR ASI NO MAS ENPUJANDO ALA GENTE—les grito el peli azul enojado

Los otros chicos bajaron sus celulares y se dieron la vuelta viendo muy fijamente a él peli azul y a rigby. Uno de ellos era dela misma esta tura de rigby el mismo color de piel de pelo castaño oscuro con una playera blanca un pantalón de mezclilla verde fuerte y unos tenis negros. Y el otro era de la misma es esta tura que el peli azul el mismo color de piel con una chamarra rojo un pantalón de mezclilla color marrón y con unos lentes de pelo color blanco.

- ja y a ti des de cuando te importa que pasemos en pujando a la gente—dijo el chico moreno viéndolo de pies a cabeza, miro aun la do del peli azul y vio a rigby —ha ya sé por qué ya tienes a alguien quien defender verdad—saco una risa burlona—ya viste Jeremy.

-ja apoco él es esa personita especial que la avías estado esperando desde hace mucho tiempo—dijo el más Jeremy cruzando se de brazos.

-eso a ti no te importa—dijo el peli azul enojado—ja aparte si él fuera esa persona que arias te pondrías celoso o que—dijo el peli azul cruzándose de brazos.

-pues...—se puso nervioso por lo que le dijo el peli azul—hay ya sabes que no quiero problemas, ya vámonos Chad que se nos va a ser tarde —ambos chicos siguieron su camino.

-haaa como me estresan esos dos—dijo el peli azul muy enojado—es que son tan haaa—suspiro—como sea.

-he... este oye te puedo preguntar algo—dijo rigby algo nervioso.

- si ¿Qué pasa?

-este pues ¿a qué se referían esos chicos con eso de la persona especial? ¿Y por qué luego dijiste a ese chico si él fuera esa persona que arias te pondrías celoso? ¿Por qué lo dijiste? —dijo rigby algo sonrojado.

-mierda—pensó el peli azul –que le digo—se comenzó a poner nervioso y no le contesto nada a rigby

-este si no me lo quieres decir no hay problema tal vez sea algo que no me incumba—dijo rigby al no tener una respuesta.

-no es que le dije eso porque pues ammm como decírtelo—se comenzó a poner más nervioso de lo que ya estaba—es que él y yo… pues …antes ammm—suspiro—sabes luego te digo va—le sonrió a rigby. Toda vía seguía nervioso.

- bueno ok—dijo rigby un poco confundido.

-he espera este Jeremy dijo que se les iba a ser tarde—dijo algo asustado—rigby que hora es.

-son las doce quince. —dijo rigby viendo su reloj que tenía en la muñeca-¿Por qué?

-NO PUEDE SER DOCE QUINSE. —se puso más asustado que antes

-que te pasa por que te espantas—dijo rigby confundido

-menso las clases en piensa a las doce vamos quince minutos tarde—agarra a rigby de la muñeca y se echa a correr.

Después de un rato llegaron a su clase que les tocaba. Y así estuvieron todo el día en algunas clases les tocaba juntos y en otras no. Al final de las clases el peli azul espero a rigby a fuera de su aula hasta que saliera

-ya estás listo—dijo el peli azul con una gran sonrisa.

-¿para qué?—pregunto rigby.

-hay no me digas que ya se te olvido—dijo el peli azul cruzándose de brazos—dijimos que cuando terminaran las clases íbamos a ir a comer algo juntos.

-ha si cierto—sonrió rigby—ok entonces vámonos.

Ambos chicos se dirigieron a la cafetería ambos agarraron una charola y pidieron lo que querían comer.

-ok vámonos a una mesa para comer que ya tengo hambre—dijo rigby muy ansioso.

-ja no vamos a comer aquí—dijo el peli azul con una gran sonrisa.

-he entonces donde—dijo rigby algo dudoso.

-ben sígueme—dijo el peli azul, caminando asía afuera de la cafetería

Rigby siguió al peli azul asía un patio escondido detrás de la universidad, en ese patio había pasto unos que oros arbustos con flores y un gran árbol. Ambos caminaron asía el árbol y se sentaron bajo el. Comenzaron a comer y cuando terminaron se quedaron hay un rato

-me gustan mucho los arboles grandes—dijo el peli azul con una gran sonrisa—este árbol me gusta mucho abecés cuando me salto las clases me vengo para acá y me relajo. —Suspiro—lo mejor es que nadie más sabe sobre este patio.

-como nadie más sabe sobre esto—dijo rigby sorprendido

-así es los únicos que los saben somos tu y yo— dijo el peli azul —así que es nuestro secreto—le susurro en el oído a rigby.

-he este — dijo rigby esta sonrojado—oye este ahora si me puedes decir tu nombre.

-Mordecai—respondió el peli azul—me llamo mordecai pero como lo no tas te todos me dicen mordo así que me puedes se sir mordo

- ha está bien— dijo rigby, se quedó pensando un momento—no me gusta más mordecai que mordo—dijo rigby con una gran sonrisa

-he ¿Por qué?—pregunto mordecai

-pues porque me gusta tu nombre—dijo rigby un poco sonrojado

- ja gracias—dijo mordecai igual de sonrojado que rigby. —igual a mí me gusta tu nombre rigby.

-he ammm gracias—se sonrojo más de lo que estaba.

-bueno ya hay que ir nos—dijo mordecai poniéndose de pie.

-está bien—dijo rigby igual poniéndose de pie.

Ambos se dirigieron a su dormitorio ya adentro rigby lo primero que hizo fue a ver si ya se había secado su cama.

-haaa no puede ser no se secó voy a tener que dormir en el piso—dijo rigby enojado

-si quieres duérmete en mi cama—le dijo mordecai con una sonrisa. —y yo me duermo en el piso.

-de verdad—dijo rigby ya un poco calmado.

-si de verdad—dijo mordecai—aparte yo moje tu cama así que pues lo menos que puedo hacer es dejarte mi cama en lo que se seca la tuya.

-ok pero ¿no te molesta dormir en el piso?—le pregunto rigby

-no—dijo mordecai muy sacado dela pena—bueno mejor ya hay que dormir

-si está bien—dijo rigby subiéndose a la cama de arriba de la litera

Mordecai saco unas sábanas de un mueble y las acomodo en el piso agarro la almohada de la cama de rigby u la coloco en el piso

-que descanses rigby—dijo mordecai acostándose en el piso

-si igual mente mordecai—dijo rigby

Ambos se quedaron dormidos.

:::1:30 am:::

En la parte de arriba de la litera esta rigby mirando asía el techo

-insisto creo que conozco a mordecai sé que lo he visto en alguna otra parte pero en donde—pensó rigby—tal vez solo sea mi imaginación—suspiro y se volvió a quedar domino.

:::1:40am::::

En el suelo esta mordecai acostado mirando asía arriba

-¿toda vía me recordara? Necesito hacer algo para saber si me recuerda o no—comenzó a pensar mordecai— ya se el parque está a unos cuantos minutos de aquí –suspiro—espero que funcione mi plan—se dio la vuelta y se quedo dormido.

Hola guapetonas y guapetones bueno primero lo primero GRASIAS A TODOS porque si ustedes nunca hubieran llagado en todos sus mensajes y comentarios tan buena honda yo hubiera dejado de escribir mis historias y USTEDES ME MOTIVAN A ECHARLE MAS GANITAS A MIS FICTIONS LOS QUIERO GUAPETONES Y GUAPETONAS :3

-.


	5. cap 4 ME RECUERDAS?

ADVERTENSIA: Este fanfiction contiene yaoi (chico x chico) sino te gusta no lo leas nadie te obliga no quiero pelear contigo solo porque no te gusta lo que escribo

Los personajes de un show mas no me pertenecen le pertenecen a su creador J.G QUINTEL

SENTIMIENTOS CAP 4: ¿ME RECUERDAS?

:::1:40am::::

En el suelo esta mordecai acostado mirando asía arriba

-¿toda vía me recordara? Necesito hacer algo para saber si me recuerda o no—comenzó a pensar mordecai— ya se el parque está a unos cuantos minutos de aquí –suspiro—espero que funcione mi plan—se dio la vuelta y se quedó dormido.

:::10:00AM:::

En el cuarto mordecai estaba dormido en el piso y rigby en la cama de arriba de la litera.

Mordecai se despertó primero se levantó y acomodo las sabanas donde se durmió se estiro y su reloj

-ya son las diez dos —bostezo—gracias al cielo que es viernes—volteo a ver a la litera y vio que rigby seguía durmiendo—que toda vía no se ha despertado

Se acercó a la litera y vio a rigby

-rigby despiértate

Rigby solo se dio la vuelta y se tapó la cabeza

-o te despiertas o te vuelvo a echar agua—dijo mordecai amenazando a rigby

-ya voy, ya voy—dijo rigby sentándose en la cama—oye que día es hoy

-es viernes—dijo mordecai metiéndose al baño del dormitorio

-a ok—se estiro—oye una pregunta

-cual—salió mordecai del baño con un cepillo de dientes en la boca

-este pues como te bajas de aquí arriba—dijo rigby algo tímido

-pues así como te subiste pero al revés—dijo mordecai volviéndose a meter al baño

-me dejo igual—pensó rigby mirando asía abajo

EN EL BAÑO DEL CUALTO

Mordecai se estaba lavando los dientes

-y si rigby no quiere ir—comenzó a pensar mordecai –pero si si quiere ir que le digo, como se lo digo—se terminó de lavar los dientes—divo de tranquilizar me tengo hasta las seis para pensar bien que le voy a decir como se lo voy a decir—se comenzó a vestir.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un fuerte ruido que venía de la recamar

-en la madre creo que ya se calló—pensó mordecai algo espantado

Salió rápido del baño y vio a rigby sentado en el piso con las manos en la

Nuca y con los ojos serrados.

-que paso—dijo mordecai casi riéndose

-pues trate de bajarme así como me dijiste y pues me caí y me pegue en la cabeza—dijo rigby parándose del piso

- jajá cuando dije al revés mo me refería a que primero la cabeza y luego las piernas—dijo mordecai burlándose de rigby

-así no me baje—se enojo

-bueno como haya sido ya apúrate que ya son las diez y media

-es bien—se dirige al baño

Mordecai se acerca a la litera y comienza a tacar la cama de abajo

-bueno al parecer ya se secó—dijo mordecai sentándose en la cama

Después de un rato rigby sale del baño ya vestido ambos salen del cuarto y comienzan a caminar

-oye que te toca a la primera hora— pregunto rigby al mordecai

-creo que me toca español—dijo mordecai—y a ti.

-creo que química—dijo rigby

-y que te toca a la última—pregunto mordecai

-algebra eso creo y a ti—le dijo rigby a mordecai

-deportes—dijo mordecai—oye te puedo pedir algo.

- este pues si—dijo rigby algo confundido

-mira por lo general cuando me toca deportes ala ultima el maestro nos deja salir un poco tarde así que cuando salgas puedes ir para el gimnasio a esperarme—dijo mordecai –si sabes dónde está el gimnasio verdad te lo enseñe ayer.

-este sí creo que se dónde está—dijo rigby—pero porque quieres que te valla es esperar—dijo rigby algo confundido

-tu solo ve a esperarme—dijo mordecai sonriéndole a rigby

-he... está bien—dijo rigby algo sonrojado por que mordecai le sonrió

Ambos se dirigieron a la cafetería y comieron allí cuando terminaron se quedaron un rato platicando y luego se tuvieron que ir a sus clases.

:::6:00pm::

Mordecai estaba en el gimnasio de la escuela esperando a que el maestro los deje salir.

-bueno chicos y chicas ya se pueden ir que tengan un buen fin de semana

Todos los que estaban hay salieron disparados del gimnasio

-si fin de semana—grito todos saliendo del gimnasio

Mordecai se dirigía a la puesta cuando margarita se le puso enfrente

-hola mordo oye me preguntaba si pues te gustaría ir con migo a un parque que no esta tan lejos de aquí—dijo margarita jugueteando con su rojizo cabello

-he este...—vio asía la puerta y ve a rigby afuera mirándolo—lo siento margarita es que ya tengo planes en otro momento—dijo mordecai saliendo del gimnasio

Margarita solo se quedó con la boca abierta se da la vuelta y ve a mordecai que estaba hablando con rigby

-conque si hee—sele quedo viendo a rigby—ja tengo un plan.

CON MORDECAI Y RIGBY

Mordecai y rigby estaban caminando por los pasillos

-tengo hambre—dijo rigby tocándose el estomago

-si yo también—dijo mordecai—vente vamos a comer

Ambos siguieron caminando en eso rigby se detiene en la puerta de la cafetería de la escuela.

-hey es aquí—dijo rigby al ver que mordecai seguía caminando

-no vamos a comer aquí—dijo mordecai cruzándose—ven te invito a comer afuera.

- si pero no creo que nos dejen salir—dijo rigby algo desanimado

-si nos dejan es viernes por lo general la mayoría sale los viernes a comer afuera o a fiestas y esas cosas así que si nos van a dejar salir—dijo mordecai

-bueno te sigo—dijo rigby sonriendo

Ambos caminaron hasta salir de la universidad y se dirigieron a una estación de autobuses no tan lejos de ahí ambos abordaron el autobús y se sentaron

-vale a ver un pequeño repaso—comenzó a pensar mordecai—primero llevarlo a comer y comenzarle a decir ciertas cosas luego de ahí caminar asía el parque llevarlo al árbol decirle lo que le tengo que decir y luego a ver qué pasa.

Des pues de un rato mordecai y rigby se bajaron del autobús y se dirigieron a un restaurante de comida rápida. Ordenaron y se fueron a sentar

-me acuerdo que cuando era pequeño mis padres me traían aquí—dijo mordecai con una gran sonrisa

-ha si entonces tu vivías por aquí—pregunto rigby

-si pero—agacho la cabeza—eso fue antes del accidente

-accidente que accidente—dijo rigby algo curioso

-paso hace once años nos íbamos a mudar estábamos en la carretera estaba lloviendo mis padres estaban peleando yo estaba sentado en la parte de atrás viéndolos como discutían mi padre no estaba prestando atención—suspiro—no vio que venía un tráiler que estaba en el carril equivocado mi padre trato de frenar pero no pudo—alzo la mirada—chocamos solo yo Salí con vida mis padres fui a vivir con mis abuelitos hasta que entre a la universidad.

-emmm este lo siento no quería a ser que te sintieras mal—dijo rigby muy avergonzado

-no no hay problema—suspiro—como dice mi abuelita hay que dejar el pasado en el pasado y nunca aferrarnos a él porque si no nunca nos dejara avanzar asía el futuro—sonrió.

Después de un rato llego una chica con sus órdenes. Ambos comenzaron a comer platicaron un poco hasta que los dos terminaron de comer mordecai pago la cuenta y salieron de aquel restaurante

-haaaa me encanto la comida—dijo rigby muy contento

-si –dijo mordecai—oye te puedo ensañar algo

-este pues si—dijo rigby algo dudoso

-okey ben sígueme—dijo mordecai muy emocionado

Ambos comenzaron a caminar por las calles hasta llegar a un pequeño parque que tenía unos columpios una res baladilla un sube y baja muchos árboles pero solo uno era el más grande i frondoso

-pero que asemos aquí—pensó rigby—este parque me trae malos recuerdos

-vamos mordo ya estamos aquí—pensó mordecai—ya no hay vuelta atrás es ahora o nunca

Rigby siguió a mordecai asía el único árbol grande y frondoso

-está bien—dijo rigby sentándose a un lado de mordecai

-ya te dije que me gustan los arboles—le pregunto mordecai a rigby

-si ya me lo dijiste—dijo rigby mirando a mordecai.

-pero no te he dicho porque—sonrió—así que te lo diré cuando era niño me gustaba venir a este parque.

::: Inicia el Flash back:::

Estaba un niño de cabello azul de 6 años trepado en un gran árbol observando a un niño un año menor que el que estaba sentado comiendo una manzana

-hoy lo are hoy le preguntare su nombre—pensó el peli azul

-mordecai bájate de ahí—dijo una señora de cabello azul ojos negros piel entre blanca y morena.

- ya voy ma –dijo mordecai bajándose del árbol

-cuantas veces te tengo que decir que no te trepes en los arboles—lo agarro de la mano y se lo llevo

Al día siguiente mordecai regreso al parque i se volvió a trepar al mismo árbol esperando a que llegara el otro niño

-ya se tardó en venir—bostezo—creo que no va a venir hoy—se iba a bajar del árbol cuando be llegar al otro niño—ya está aquí—comenzó a ver al niño que se acercó a un grupo de otros niños que estaban jugando—no escucho que estarán diciendo—dijo mordecai algo molesto. Solo vio los demás niños se alegaron del pequeño niño y el comenzó a caminar asía el gran árbol y se sentó bajo el y comenzó a llorar—que abra pasado porque está llorando—dijo preocupado—le voy a preguntar—se bajó del árbol y se acercó al niño poniéndole su mano en su hombro

-¿te encuentra bien?—pregunto mordecai al pequeño niño-¿Por qué estas llorando?

-por nada—respondió el pequeño niño secándose las lágrimas con la manga de su sudadera.

-por nada no puedes estar llorando. Le respondió mordecai.

-de verdad quieres saber. Le respondió el pequeño niño mientras lo miraba fijamente

-pues sí—le respondí mordecai devolviéndole la mirada.

-pues porque todos dicen que soy raro. Respondió en pequeño agachando la cabeza mirando asía el suelo.

-¿raro? ¿Por qué dicen que eres raro? Yo no te veo nada de raro- Respondió mordecai

-pues dicen que soy raro porque hurgo en la basura, como mucho y avezas finjo ser un mapache—respondió el pequeño niño soltando unas lágrimas.

-no tiene nada de raro eso—respondió mordecai agarrando la cabeza del pequeño niño secándole las lágrimas que estaban brotando de sus ojos

-¿de verdad? Pregunto el pequeño niño mirando muy fijamente mordecai

-si mira es cucha emmm ¿Cómo te llamas? Pregunto mordecai

-rigby. Respondió el pequeño niño.

-escucha rigby no agás caso a lo que los demás te digan porque tú no eres raro lo contrario tu eres cool todos los que te digan que eres raro son unos idiotas porque solo miran tus defecto y no tus virtudes tu eres único y especial. Le dijo el mordecai al pequeño rigby agarrándolo dela cabeza viéndolo muy fijamente alas ojo. Rigby se quedó sin habla solo se le quedaba viendo a los ojos a mordecai poniendo se leve mente rojo

-bueno llame voy porque me van a regañar si llego tarde a mi casa. Le dijo el niño al pequeño rigby soltándolo y dándole un beso de despedida en la mejilla—nos vemos. Dijo sonriéndole y poniéndose de pie alejándose de aquel lugar

:::Fin del Flash back:::

-al día siguiente paso lo del accidente—dijo mordecai— ya no lo volvía a ver

Rigby se quedó sin habla estaba sorprendido por lo que acababa de escuchar simplemente no lo podía creer

-e… eras tu—le dijo rigby a mordecai realmente sorprendido

-ja –sonrió—y entonces ya me recordaste.

NOTA DE LA AUTORA: hola guapetones y guapetonas que les pareció perdón por no haber actualizado antes es que entre a la escuela y pues entro a las 7 y salgo hasta las 3 D: bueno no olviden comentar


	6. cap5: MOR Y CELOS

ADVERTENSIA: Este fanfiction contiene yaoi (chico x chico) sino te gusta no lo leas nadie te obliga no quiero pelear contigo solo porque no te gusta lo que escribo

Los personajes de un show mas no me pertenecen le pertenecen a su creador J.G QUINTEL

SENTIMIENTOS CAP 5: AMOR Y CELOS

Rigby se quedó sin habla estaba sorprendido por lo que acababa de escuchar simplemente no lo podía creer

-he… eras tú—le dijo rigby a mordecai realmente sorprendido

-ja –sonrió—y entonces ya me recordaste.

-de...De verdad eras tú—dijo rigby sorprendido

-ja ya te dije que si—dijo mordecai sonriendo—sabes cuantos años he esperado para volverte a encontrar cuando me fui con mis abuelos perdí las esperanzas de volverte a ver

-pero como supiste que era yo—pregunto rigby algo sonrojado

-pues cuando te vi no creía que eras pero luego me dijiste tu nombre el cual nunca me he olvidado de él y después de ver tu cara mientras dormías pues su pe que eras tú— se le que do viendo—sigues teniendo esa cara de niño

-hey como que me veías mientras dormía eso es como espiar—se molestó un poco al oír eso

-ja pues entonces te espiaba—sonrió—te ves lindo molesto

-qué?—se sonrojo

-nada—se rasco la nuca—en fin te quiero decir algo—se puso enfrente de rigby—rigby sé que casi no conozco mucho de ti ni tú de mi pero—le agarro la mano—te gustaría...tú ya sebes—se comenzó a poner nervioso

-no te entiendo—dijo rigby algo confundido.

-haaa es que no ce como decírtelo—suspiro—quieres ser mi novio

Rigby se quedó sin habla solo se le quedaba viendo fija mente a mordecai

-esto es muy repentino—dijo rigby nervioso y sonrojado pero estaba más sonrojado que nervioso—es que no lo ce como tú lo has dicho apenas y te conozco y tu apenas y me conoces.

-bueno si no quieres pues yo te entiendo—dijo mordecai muy desanimado

-acepto—dijo rigby algo sonrojado

-que hablas enserio rigby—dijo mordecai muy emocionado

Rigby asintió con la cabeza—sirve que con el paso del tiempo nos podemos conocer mejor—le sonrió.

-gracias por darme la oportunidad de estar a tu lado—lo abraso—de verdad te amo te estuve esperando mucho tiempo

-yo igual mordecai—de devolvió el abraso

Mordecai agarro la cara de rigby y la miro muy fija mente

-como me encanta tu cara están adorable—dijo mordecai sonriéndole

Rigby se sonrojo y miro a mordecai a los ojos

-a mí me gustan tus ojos grandes, brillantes azules

Mordecai se fue acercando a rigby muy lenta menta hasta el punto que uno sentía la respiración del otro.

-puedo asarlo?—pregunto mordecai algo nervioso

-si solo hazlo—dijo rigby muy sonrojado

Mordecai se acercó a rigby y le dio un gran y amoroso beso a rigby después ambos se separaron

-te quiero rigby

-y yo a ti mordecai

Rigby se recargo en el hombro de mordecai y ambos miraron al cielo estrellado.

:::EN LA UNIVERSIDAD:

Estaban Chad y Jeremy caminando por los pasillos de la universidad como siempre no estaban prestando atención por donde iban por estar viendo las pantallas de sus celulares.

-oye ya asiste la tarea?—pregunto Chad

-ya deja y te la mando—dijo Jeremy presionando unas teclas de su celular—ya te llego?—pregunto Jeremy

-si gracias—dijo chat

Estaban caminando hasta que de repente alguien jala a Jeremy y lo mete a un cuarto oscuro

-que que pasa donde estoy no veo nada—dijo Jeremy algo asustado

-tranquilo no te are nada solo necesito tu ayuda—dijo una voz de mujer

-que quien esta hay

Se prende la luz del cuarto don de avía puras escobas trapeadores cubetas etc.

-porque estoy en el cuarto de intendencia?—dijo Jeremy algo confundido

-cálmate como ya te dije solo necesito tu ayuda—dijo una chica con una sudadera negra con la cachucha puesta unos pantalones de mezclilla negros y unos tenis blancos

-quien eres tú y para que me necesitas—dijo Jeremy

La chica se quitó la cachucha dejando ver su cara

-margarita—dijo Jeremy sorprendido—para que necesites mi ayuda

-más bien tú necesitas mi ayuda—dijo margarita cruzándose de brazos

-que te refieres con eso—dijo Jeremy

-tu crees que no me he dado cuenta que tu toda vi aqueres a mordecai.

-no ce como lo sabes o quien te lo dijo pero eso a ti no te incumbe—dijo Jeremy enojado

-tan quilo te pienso ayudar—dijo margarita metiéndose las manos en las bolsas de su sudadera—sabes tengo un plan.

-por qué he de confiar en ti si por tu culpa él y yo….

-si ya lo ce—dijo margarita interrumpiendo a Jeremy—pero eso ya está en el pasado

-como sé que no vas a volver a ser lo mismo que hiciste la otra vez—dijo Jeremy desconfiado

-tu solo confía—extendió su mano enfrente de Jeremy—en tenses que me dices quieres que te ayude

-es que no lose—suspiro—de voy de estar loco por lo que voy a ser—agarro la mano de margarita—está bien

-entonces tenemos un trato luego te digo lo que tienes que hacer—sonrió maliciosa mente margarita

-está bien—salió de aquel cuarto

-todo está saliendo a la perfección pronto sacare del camino a rigby y mordecai será solo mi—dijo margarita en voz baja cruzándose de brazos

NO TA DE LA AUTORA: hola guapetonas y guapetones como están como les va en la escuela espero que bien aquí el 5to capitulo espero que les allá gustado no olviden comentar :D


	7. CAP6: UN POCO DE CELOS NO HACEN DAÑO

ADVERTENSIA: Este fanfiction contiene yaoi (chico x chico) sino te gusta no lo leas nadie te obliga no quiero pelear contigo solo porque no te gusta lo que escribo  
Los personajes de un show mas no me pertenecen le pertenecen a su creador J.G QUINTEL

SENTIMIENTOS CAP 6: UN POCO DE CELOS NO HACEN DAÑO O ¿TALVEZ SI?

-es que no lose—suspiro—de voy de estar loco por lo que voy a ser—agarro la mano de margarita—está bien  
-entonces tenemos un trato luego te digo lo que tienes que hacer—sonrió maliciosa mente margarita  
-está bien—salió de aquel cuarto  
-todo está saliendo a la perfección pronto sacare del camino a rigby y mordecai será solo mi—dijo margarita en voz baja cruzándose de brazos

:::AL DIA SIGIENTE:::

En un cuarto de la universidad quientel dormían chat y Jeremy pero sus sueños fueron interrumpidos por que alguien estaba tocando la puerta.

-Jeremy abre la puerta—dijo chat tapándose la cara con la cobija.

-ya voy—dijo Jeremy levantándose de su cama, y vio asía un reloj que estaba en una mesita de noche que estaba a un lado de la litera—son las seis y media de la mañana ¿Quién está despierto a esta hora? Y ¿Qué es lo que quiere?—pensó jeremy, se dirigió a la puerta y la abrió—no es nadie—se asomó y miro se un lado a otro—genial me asieron parame por nada—volvió a entrar al curto, cuando iba a cerrar la puerta noto que en la entrada había un sobre rojo—pero que es esto—dijo recogiéndolo del piso aquel sobre —de quien será—digo buscando algún dato en aquel sobre—no dice nada—dijo entrando en el cuarto.

-quien era jeremy—dijo chat sentándose en su cama.

-no era nadie—dijo jeremy abriendo el sobre

-¿qué es eso?—pregunto chat al ver el sobre que estaba abriendo jeremy

-es una carta—dijo jeremy cuando termino de abrir el sobre

- y quien te la dio—dijo chat algo enojado—espero que no te la haiga dado….

-no él no me la dio—dijo jeremy interrumpiendo a chat. Jeremy agarro el papel que estaba adentro del sobre lo des doblo y lo comenzó a leer.

Que comience el plan tanto tu como yo sabemos lo que hay que hacer primero tenemos que cascarlo del camino para que para que cuando este fuera puedas hacer tu movida para que estas otra vez con él.

Te diré como puedes sácalo de tu camino nos vemos afuera de la cafetearía alas 10:00AM

-M

Jeremy al terminar de leer aquella carta sonrió maliciosamente. Chat noto la sonrisa de su compañero y se preocupó un poco.

-¿Qué paso? ¿Qué decía esa carta?—dijo chat algo espantado por la sonrisa de su compañero.

-nada—dijo jeremy volviéndose a acostar en su cama.

-sabes abecés me preocupas—dijo chat volviendo se a acomodar en su cama

:::09:55AM:::

-adónde vas—dijo chat al ver que su amigo salía del cuarto.

-ahorita vendo voy a dar una vuelta—dijo jeremy saliendo del cuarto.

-hay madre mía—suspiro—ese jeremy lo único que está buscando es que lo vuelvan a lastimas—apretó los puños—no me gustaría verlo otra vez triste—dijo chat dejando caer una cuantas lágrimas.

:::MIENTASTANTO EN LA CAFETERIA:::

En una mesa de la cafetería estaba sentada margarita y eileen

-sabes eileen con este plan ahora si mordecai va hacer mío—dijo margarita mirando muy fija mente en la mesa donde se encontraba mordecai y rigby.

-margarita en ocasiones me llegas a caer mal sabes—dijo eileen viendo la como observaba a mordecai.

-por qué dices eso—dijo margarita volteando a ver a eileen

-que no te das cuenta que solo las timas a las personas por tus tontos caprichos—dijo eileen enojada

-hay por favor eileen dime una vez que le e echo daño a alguien—dijo margarita un poco enojada

-lo que paso con jeremy—dijo eileen cruzándose de brazos—te acuerdas verdad o quieres que te lo recuerde —la miro muy fija mente.

Margarita no dijo nada se sorprendió por lo que dijo eileen ya que ella nunca le había hablado de esa manera.

-sabes abecés me pongo a pensar ¿Por qué soy tu amiga?—dicho eso eileen se para de la mesa dejando sola en la mesa a margarita.

-como sea—dijo margarita enojada—no la necesito—se levantó de la mesa y salió de la cafetería

Cuando salió vio que afuera estaba jeremy recargado en una pared con los brazos cruzados

-ya estás listo—dijo margarita sonriendo.

-solo dime que tengo que hacer—dijo jeremy parándose enfrente de margarita

-Es muy fácil primero hay que darles un par de días y luego comenzamos con el plan—dijo margarita cruzando se de brazos—hay que darles una semana y media.

-pro yo creí que se iba hacer hoy—dijo jeremy algo dudoso.

-tu solo confía yo sé lo que hago—dijo margarita viendo como mordecai y rigby salían de la cafetería riéndose.

-está bien—dijo jeremy igual viendo a mordecai y a rigby

:::10:00PM::

En el cuarto de mordecai y rigby

Ambos estaban acostados en la cama de rigby abrazados

-tanto tiempo paso pero por fin esta con migo—pensó mordecai

-mordecai—dijo rigby algo adormilado—te amo—bostezo y se acurruco mas en mordecai.

-yo también rigby—dicho esto le dio un beso en la frente—yo también.

Fin cap. 6

Nota de la autora: hola como están espero que bien bueno aquí el cap.6 espero que les allá gustado si lose está muy corto es que miren la compu que me compraron no tiene micro office así que estoy en un café internet por que no pude esperar hasta que selo instalen porque si me espero la ausencia va hacer muy pero muy larga y no quiero eso así que prefiero que los de las compuS de alado me estén epiando para ver que escribo y ausentarme con mis fic XD EN FIN no olviden comentar

Se despide memelissacorazon


	8. CAP7: ALEJATE DE EL

ADVERTENSIA: Este fanfiction contiene yaoi (chico x chico) sino te gusta no lo leas nadie te obliga no quiero pelear contigo solo porque no te gusta lo que escribo  
Los personajes de un show mas no me pertenecen le pertenecen a su creador J.G QUINTEL

CAP 7: ALEJANTE DE EL

-tanto tiempo paso pero por fin esta con migo—pensó mordecai

-mordecai—dijo rigby algo adormilado—te amo—bostezo y se acurruco mas en mordecai.

-yo también rigby—dicho esto le dio un beso en la frente—yo también.

:::UNA SEMANA Y MEDIA DESPUES:::

Margarita y jeremy estaban afuera de la cafetería

-hoy se cumple la semana y media—dijo margarita algo fría

-si lo sé—sonrió jeremy—sabes estoy algo ansioso

-Yo igual, yo igual –sonrió muy fría mente—ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer verdad?

-si hoy al terminar las clases—dijo sonriendo de la misma manera que margarita

Mordecai y rigby salen de la cafetería y notan que margarita y jeremy estaban hablando

-creo que jeremy y margarita tienen algo—dijo rigby viendo como hablaban—¿no lo crees?

-si des de un tiempo los he visto hablar juntos—sonrió—me alegro por ellos

-oye peque, que te toco ala ultima hora—dijo mordecai mirando a rigby

-me toca deportes—dijo rigby viendo a mordecai—como me dijiste?

-peque—dijo mordecai con una gran sonrisa

-por qué me dijiste así—dijo rigby un poco molesto

-porque eres peque—sonrió—y lo mejor es que eres mi peque

Rigby no dijo nada estaba bastante sonrojado como para poder decir algo

-y… y a ti que te toca a la ultima hora—dijo rigby sonrojado.

-me toca química—dijo algo desanimado—rigby hoy no te puedo esperar es que..

-que paso—dijo rigby algo dudoso

-jeje es que me voy a quedar en el salón porque pues estoy en peligro de reprobar—dijo mordecai con una sonrisa

-hay no te he dicho que te apures que trabajes en clase para que no vayas a reprobar—dijo rigby algo enojado.

-hay si ya me lo es dicho—lo abrasa—mi peque siempre preocupándose por mi.

-je mordecai— dijo rigby estaba realmente sonrojado—nos van a ver.

-no me importa—dijo mordecai abrasando más fuerte a rigby

Se quedaron así hasta que suena la chicharra para el comienzo de clases, se tu vieron que separa

:::FIN DE CLASES:::

Rigby saliendo del gimnasio, iba caminando para su dormitorio cuando alguien lo jala y lo mete en un cuarto oscuro.

-que paso—dijo rigby espantado—que hago aquí.

Nadie le respondió paso un minuto cuando se alguien prendió la luz iluminando casi todo el cuarto cuando rigby vio donde estaba se sorprendí

-estoy en un dormitorio?—dijo rigby algo sacado de onda—por qué estoy aquí quien me metió aquí?.

-yo fui—respondió—por qué?

Rigby comenzó a buscar de donde venía esa voz de repente un rincón salió jeremy

-ha hola jeremy—saludo rigby—jeje me espantaste feo hee.

Jeremy se acercó a rigby

-escúchame bien más vale que te alejes de él –dijo jeremy viéndolo con una mirada muy pesada

-de…de que me estás hablando—dijo rigby algo asustado.

-tu sabes bien de quien te estoy hablando—dijo jeremy—o no me digas que no te ha dicho nada.

-no… no te entiendo—dijo rigby algo nervioso

-que él y yo estábamos saliendo—sonrió—mejor dicho estamos saliendo

-que... Que quieres decir con eso—dijo rigby algo enojado

- mejor que te lo diga ti ´´noviecito´´-dijo jeremy

Jeremy abrió la puerta y saco a rigby de aquel dormitorio.

-a que se refería jeremy con eso—comenzó a pensar rigby mientras caminaba asía dormitorio—no no creo que mordecai me esté engañando—apretó sus puños—pero… ¿si tiene razón jeremy? Entonces eso significa que mordecai solo está jugando con migo—los ojos de rigby se comenzaron a llenar de lágrimas—necesito hablar con él.

:::9:00PM::

Mordecai entra al dormitorio algo cansado, noto que en la cama de abajo esta rigby sentado con la cabeza agachada se acercó a el y le acaricio la cabeza

-hola peque ya regrese—dijo mordecai con una voz muy dulce.

-necesito hablar contigo—dijo rigby alzando la cabeza en sus ojos se veía que avía estado llorando

-oye estabas llorando—dijo mordecai algo preocupado—que te paso .

-te voy a preguntar algo—suspiro—necesito que me contestes con la verdad—dijo rigby algo serio.

-si deme que paso—dijo mordecai algo preocupado

-¿hay alguien más?—pregunto serio rigby.

-¿por qué dices eso?—pregunto mordecai.

-solo contéstame hay alguien más—dijo rigby enojado

-no—respondió mordecai—no hay alguien mas.

-dime la verdad—respondió rigby enojado

-que no hay alguien más—dijo mordecai enojado—sabes no quiero pelear vengo de hacer varios trabajos para poder subir de calificación estoy cansado mejor mañana hablamos—dijo mientras se metía al baño.

-mordecai dime la verdad—dijo rigby

-mañana hablamos estoy cansado y lo último que quiero hacer es pelear con tigo

Afuera de aquel dormitorio estaba margarita escuchando la discusión de mordecai y rigby.

-mi plan está saliendo a la perfección—dijo en voz baja—pronto mordecai será mío

::fin Cap. 7:::

NOTA DE LA AUTORA: hola como están espero que bien aquí el capítulo 7 no olviden comentar que les pareció

GRACIAS A TODAS LASQUE ME AN ESTADO DICIENDO QUEAMAN MI FIC LA VERDAD NUNCA PENSEQUE LES IVA A GUSTAR TANTO LOS COSAS QUE LUEGO MEDISEN HACE QUE LE ECHE MAS GANITAS A MI FIC LAS QUIERO :,D

Se despide: memelissacorazon


End file.
